


Never Part

by Reflect_Re



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Melancholy, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Harm, it's not a tragedy either, scissors, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflect_Re/pseuds/Reflect_Re
Summary: Frisk never parted with their scissors, and that was fine[ Undertale Amino Secret Santa Gift ]





	Never Part

 

* * *

Frisk had always loved arts and craft. Things like scrapbooking, origami and more. The child would often clip off a piece of twig, from camping trips and hikes, to place in their crafts. Keeping memories is what they’d say. Sometimes they would even snip off a piece of a poster they’d find randomly during road trips. Frisk was quite the unusual kid, so that was why no one really questioned why they always kept a pair of scissors on them.

The child was relatively happy all the time. They were a part of the small Royal Guard with Papyrus, helping the skeleton cheer other humans and monsters up. Going as far as to give every single monster a present around Giftmas the first year. That was that year they learned that they simply couldn’t afford to do it every Giftmas. Yet they would most always help Papyrus with his celebratory spaghetti. Cutting the tomatoes with their trusty scissor (after thoroughly washing it of course) and making the noodles smaller for easier eating.

Frisk had even started to learn how to knit and crochet. With lots of help and lessons from her mother of course. Toriel was always kind and patient with them. Gently telling them what to do, reassuring them whenever they made a mistake because she was just so motherly. Once, they had cut off the yarn’s end instead of reinforcing it into the stitch. They felt very guilty even if Toriel said it was okay. Frisk was quite skilled in knitting now, but their crocheting still needed work. Nonetheless, the child loved their mother to bits.

Then there was the day Frisk’s hair was getting a bit too long for their liking. They requested Alphys to cut it, trusting the monster to have a steady hand and careful attention to detail. The woman could hardly say yes due to her high hesitance and severe stuttering. In the end, they had convinced her to cut it back to the way it was before they got on the surface. With the scissors too! Alphys had to clean and sharpen it first though and offered to sharpen it whenever they had dulled. The human was super grateful to the monster ever since.

The point was, Frisk never left their scissors. And that was okay with everyone, since there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with that fact. The child must simply love their scissors, like how Papyrus is with his battle body.

Of course, in the secrecy of their room, the human quietly tests the blade on their skin, slowly dragging it across their finger. They always wore bandages, even before the fall into the Underground, so nobody pried into why they had so many on them. Rolls of gauze and a packages of bandaids littered on the floor surrounding them as they quietly watch the dark red bead of blood forming on their dark skin. It was a coping mechanism. A very bad one, but it worked for them. They’d gotten far too used to pain to the point of not feeling okay without it. Frisk didn’t care that it was unhealthy, and Chara never stopped them because Chara had done it too.

Slowly, they unwrapped the bandages on their legs, marveling the healed cuts. It was a wonder how they had healed so fast. Perhaps it was from the monster food they ate everyday. Toriel always made her food with her fire magic and kindness and care from the very bottom of her SOUL. Papyrus always prided himself in his cooking abilities, and, despite it tasting indescribable, Frisk could feel the effort the skeleton poured into dish. Sans had always put magic on his hot dogs before giving it to Frisk, knowing that the water sausage could poison them without the magic helping them. All these foods that the child consumed had been giving them major benefits.

The human child wrapped the used bandages into a small ball and tosses it into the rubbish. There was simply no more use for it. Grabbing a package of bandaid, the cuts on their fingers was too small for gauzes, they carefully bandaged their fingers. They smiled with contentment at their handiwork before falling backwards onto their back. Frisk stretched their arms and fingers, easing the tension in their body.

They didn’t do it very often, hurting themselves. They only did it once a month, and even then, it was only small cuts and scratches discreetly hidden and excused. Frisk pondered on what their excuse would be this time. Maybe they accidentally broke one of the plates and tried to clean it it. Perhaps they had gotten far too many paper cuts from their latest project. It could be that they’d cut themselves accidentally with their scissors. God knows how clumsy they are.

With a newfound determination, they abruptly stood up and collected all the bandages on the ground, placing them back on their proper shelf. They wiped their silver scissors clean of their blood, forcing Chara make a mental note to remind them to disinfect it later. Within a few minutes, their room was looking as it was before, except for the start of a wire craft on their desk. Chara complimented them on their work as they sat at their desk, pretending to have been working on their craft. They used their scissors to bend the wiring. Not the wisest idea, but hey, it got the job done.

A call of their name reached their ears. Toriel was finished with dinner. Frisk could smell the wafting fragrance of chicken pot pie and sausage wurst. Their mom was definitely the best, they concluded, almost drooling from the scent alone. Quickly, they got out of their seat (remembering to grab their beloved scissors and place it in their inventory) and rushed downstairs where Toriel was waiting patiently at the table, having set the plates and everything. With a wide smile, they sit down at the table, ready to dig in.

**They truly loved their scissors.**

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I actually reposted this from my Amino account! It's a Secret Santa gift to one of my dear friends there who left before he could see it. I hold onto the hope that he might one day receive his gift.
> 
> [Original Post](http://aminoapps.com/p/mersx9)
> 
> ##### !!Please don't plagiarize or repost!!


End file.
